Several word processing packages were evaluated for support by DCRT. DisplayWrite 2 and Multimate were chosen for this role. Work is presently in progress on upgrading DisplayWrite 2 packages to the newly announced DisplayWrite 3. Assistance has been given to interested people at NIH in the form of lectures and demonstrations. Further work has been undertaken on the compatibility of PC's and word processors, as well as on the compatibility of different kinds of word processors.